Wonder Woman Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** * Other Characters: * General Brown * General Tling * Jeanne, & four other prisoners of the Amazons * Mae Wu Locations: * * Items: * | Writer2_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler2_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker2_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle2 = "The Adventure of the Mole Men" | Synopsis2 = Mole Men raid Washington D.C., bursting to the surface and abducting women for slavery. Wonder Woman and Paula arrange to get captured in order to find the captured woman. Once in the underworld, they incite a slave revolt among the women. The Mole Men are blind. By finding a way to restore their sight, Wonder Woman and Paula are able to make peace with them. Blakfu, the Mole Men’s king, marries a slave girl Calla. He makes her his queen and promises a more enlightened mode of ruling henceforth. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * * * * * Antagonists: * Blackfu ** Other Characters: * Calla ** Mole Women Locations: * ** ** Mole People's Underworld | Writer11_1 = Alice Marble | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle11 = Wonder Women of History: "The Mother of New York's East Side" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle13 = "The Rubber Barons" | Synopsis13 = A group of corrupt industrialists conspire to withhold an important rubber-manufacturing formula from the government. Wonder Woman and Paula perform an extraordinary rendition on these tycoons, whisking them away to Transformation Island. They soon submit and their rubber formulas are contributed to the war effort. | Writer13_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler13_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker13_1 = Harry G. Peter | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Cornelius R. Quod * Ivar Torgson * Larry Hefton * Sigmund Spoil * Skelly Other Characters: * Elva Dove Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = "The Treachery of Mavis" | Synopsis14 = Wonder Woman and Paula return to Paradise Island. Paula has now passed all of Aphrodite's tests and can become an Amazon. But Mavis, a former slave of the Baroness, has stowed away on the flight and isn't having it. She kidnaps Gerta, just as the Nazis had done earlier, to achieves the same result: force Paula to become a Nazi operative. But this time, Wonder Woman tracks Mavis down, rescues Gerta, capturing Mavis. She hands her over to Mala, the Amazon custodian at Transformation Island. | Writer14_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler14_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker14_1 = Harry G. Peter | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published bi-monthly by Wonder Woman Publishing Company, Inc. * This issue is reprinted in . * Paula von Gunther has a means of restoring life to a recently dead person. * A population of Mole Men and Mole Women live underground, somewhere in the vicinity of Washington, D.C. * Also appearing in this issue of Wonder Woman was: ** Hop Harrigan: "Human Guinea Pig" (text story) by Jon L. Blummer | Trivia = | Recommended = * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Wonder Woman (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1943 * Wonder Woman image gallery * Wonder Woman appearances list * Wonder Woman quotes page * Doctor Psycho image gallery * Doctor Psycho appearances list * Doctor Psycho quotes page | Links = * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}